A white lie
by sweetalyssum7
Summary: This is my take on how and why Shiemi actually got the demon planted in her legs. rated T for future.


A white lie.

This is just my take on how Shiemi really got the demon in her legs. This is one of my first fanfics so feel free to review and criticize as long as its not to harsh k?

Authors note.. I don't own any of the characters just the idea !

The moons yellow glow cast a ghoulish ambiance upon the city, particularly over a small garden. A young girl sat in the middle unfazed by the odd light of the night, she was far to busy to notice. The flowers needed her attention. Now anyone who walked into the garden wouldn't argue that it was beautiful and that the wind rustling through it had a sort of peace that was hard to come by in the city. But the girl knew that what made it calm was not the wind or the beauty but the hundreds of voices coming from the flowers idly chatting with one another, or the innocent young greenman sprites that went running through the tall grass playing games. It was the flowers that kept this garden at peace, it was their calm voices and singing that gave the garden its tranquility. Because if you happened to look right outside of the wrought iron gates young hobgoblins hit iron at alarming rates in hopes to get entrance. Now to most normal people it looked simply as though insects were attempting to get in, but the noise couldn't be masked. The terrible sounds of howling and clanging of meal would be unmistakable by anyone if it wasn't for the spell the flowers could put on you, and so all of those normal humans who couldn't see but could hear never even knew such things existed. Now Shiemi on the other hand had been able to see these creatures for nearly two years now, it happened directly after her grandmother's untimely death. An believe her when she says she was thoroughly surprised when she walked out into the gorgeous chaos that was her garden.

She was going to be late again she realized as she put the watering can up in a hurry, today it was her job to run the store while mother was away. Though her garden and small home were directly next to the herb shop , she knew certain people would be wasting on her to open the shop in a timely fashion and most didn't take to kindly to having to wait. Such as Sir Johann Faust, while being a patient man he also intimidated the young girl and much to her chagrin she often bumbled around him causing herself more problem's then necessary. Shed much rather be on his good side.

As expected he stood outside of the heavy wooden door, a small smile upon his features. A little late again today? He asked in a light voice.

y..yes Sir , I..Im sorry, I managed to choke out.

Now, now none of that! It was merely a few minutes iv waited much longer for less important things! He chucked, now if you don't mind though I do need to get back to the school. It needs its principal you know! Smiling Shiemi nodded waiting for the man to tell her what his order would be. Now, he mumbled, I had a list somewhere…oh! Here we go, im going to need wormwood, elderflower, rose hips, saffron and from your grandmothers special section a single leaf of belladonna. And I'd like the order before noon if at all possible.

She smiled up at him nodding, o..of course it'll be no problem at all.

That what I like to hear, he said, then I suppose I'll take my leave ! I'll pay you once you bring me the order. Noticing the girls lightly perplexed look Mephisto realized he hadn't actually told the girl where to go, he was so used to her mother running the shop! Smiling at her he quickly conjured up a slip of paper with directions in his pocket and handed it over to the fragile girl.

She didn't hesitate in taking it, smiling meekly at him. With one last wave of his gloved hand he flounced out of the building in a very Mephisto like goodbye to him she got strait to work on gathering the bundle of plants together. Shiemi wasn't concerned with not getting the order together in time, no it was maneuvering her way around the city that worried her. She rarely ever left her home ( minus when she looked for the legendary Amahara ), and she knew she easily got lost…especially with the directions Sir Johann gave her.

Nearly two hours later she found herself breathless at the school gates. For the first half hour she had walked, the hour after that she had to power walk and the last thirty minutes she had ran. Next time she'd have to speak up and ask for better directions, but she was here now. Which was another problem all on its own because now that she was there her nerves were running away with themselves .there were just so many people! If it had been anybody else's order she may have just turned around and left, but with Sir Johann she knew better. Taking in a deep breath she crossed through the open gates and entered into the campus.

She wasn't exactly lost, she had found the building he had shown her on the direction but what he had failed to do was tell her which room to go to. So she had been wandering the halls for a good ten minutes, she would have happily asked somebody for directions but no one seemed to be around. And she couldn't shake the odd feeling that kept creeping up on her off and on, it wasn't scary just strange. Shiemi figured it was just her imagination running away on her and focused on what she needed to do. It wasn't till she rounded a corner and promptly tripped over a small object and landed on her face that she finally realized what the feeling had been. A odd colored hobgoblin sat next to her face, drool running between its lips. He jumped forward and ran his tongue up her face. Squeaking she jumped back sitting against the wall and stared wide eyed at it. Most hobgoblins don't get to close to people except to cause mischief of some sort, this one seemed almost like a pet. With that idea in the back of her mind she reached out and gently stroked its chained muzzle.

Nipping and licking playfully behemoth was having fun with the little human, normally he wasn't allowed to play with one. The few that could see him went screaming from him and those who couldn't just ignored him and acted like the havoc he caused was completely normal. She even pet him! And not the harsh almost punishing way his master did, behemoth liked her. Well as much as a hobgoblin could anyways.

Shiemi watched as the hobgoblin bounced around her with endless energy ,that was when she noticed the broken chain attached to his strange collar .he must have gotten away from his owner and slowly rising to her legs she reached out and took ahold of the chain. That was not her best idea…..


End file.
